


Adrenaline

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Battle Sex, Explicit Smut, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Treat for Black Emporium.  Trevelyan sees Bull go down during a dragon fight and has to reassure herself he's fine afterwards.





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderlurker (honeybee592)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/gifts).



> I made this Trevelyan a mage but otherwise kept the descriptions as few as possible to make it easier to picture your own Trev in her place.

“Bull!!” Trevelyan screamed as the dragon brought its claw down at the big qunari warrior. Fear tightened its claws on her chest as she hurled a fireball at the dragon that had spewed nothing but lightning at them. The acrid scent of burning flesh slapped at her nose and churned her stomach, but all her focus was on getting to Bull. She couldn’t let anything happen to him. With little care for her own safety, she dashed towards the last place she had seen him. Cassandra cried out for her as she tucked into a roll to get away from the dragon’s claws.

“You aren’t taking him you bastard!” She harnessed all the energy in her and sent the ice down the dragon’s throat as it opened its mouth to snap at her. She saw the inside of its mouth flash freeze and it leapt back in agony as the ice traveled down its throat.

“Now!” Cassandra yelled as she and Varric unleashed on the dragon as Trevelyan hurried over to where Bull had been. She glanced around frantically for any sign of him. Panic threatened to seize her but she had to ruthlessly leash it back. She had to remain coherent for him if he was injured.

“Bull!” Trevelyan cried out as she looked over the battlefield. She saw the warrior sit up and rub the back of his head. Never had she been so glad to see the familiar lines of his horns. Relief rushed through her as her feet flew over the ground to him. She knelt next to him and ran her hands over his shoulders and chest to check for wounds.

“Hey Boss. If you wanted to get your hands on me all you had to do was ask. But maybe not with an audience yeah?” Trevelyan looked up at him and playfully pushed at his shoulder. If he was well enough to joke then he didn’t need any healing. The jerk. She was worried about him! She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and let her shoulders shake just a bit. It was a bit overwhelming and she only needed a moment to gather her composure again.

Bull saw Varric jerk his head towards the camp and nodded. He watched as the dwarf and Seeker headed towards the camp at the top of the hill. He skimmed a hand over Trevelyan’s back in a comforting gesture. He was sore from that graze of the dragon’s claws but he’d managed to avoid getting sliced. He’d just lost his footing and had gone down in the aftermath. It had been intoxicating to watch the Inquisitor dart across the battlefield and face the dragon head on. That ice spell she’d thrown down its throat had been phenomenal to watch. It had gotten his blood pumping and arousal had whipped through him at the picture she had made. He knew her magic was something fierce but she’d taken her training with Vivienne seriously.

“You scared me Bull! When you went down I thought the worst.” She sighed and set her staff back into the custom sheath on her back that Dagna had helped her create for it.

“Come on Kadan. I know what will help you feel better.” Bull glanced around and grinned as he saw the ruins in front of them. They looked sturdy enough for what he had in mind. Trevelyan squealed as he scooped her up, her protests died on her lips as she saw where he was headed. He ducked through the crumbling door way and set her on her feet. The room they were in was mostly intact, it at least shielded them from the outside.

“Bull. You aren’t?” Her words died on a stuttering moan as his lips skimmed along the column of her throat. She tilted her head and dug her fingers into his arms as his teeth nipped at her ear. “Bull.” Her words flew from her mind as heat shot through her. His fingers tugged at the clasps on her armor and she shimmied out of the jacket.

“Seeing you face down that dragon was intoxicating.” He murmured against her ear. She shivered as his hands swept down her body, pulling her against him. “I wanted to fuck you right then and there.” Trevelyan arched her back as his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing her nipples.

“Bull.” Her hands slid down to his belt buckle, impatient to feel him against her. His dark chuckle against her shoulder sent an arrow of white hot heat down to her aching center. “Please.” His hands knocked hers away as he knelt, nipping at her navel. Trevelyan’s moan reverberated off the crumbling walls.

“Don’t get too loud Kadan. Wouldn’t want bandits to hear you.” He paused for a moment. “Though seeing you fighting bandits naked… That’s a good image.” His hands slid under her thighs and picked her up to rest them on his shoulders. She cried out in surprise but it morphed into an obscene moan as his tongue slid against her. His hands cupped her ass as he propped her against the wall to take some of her weight. Trevelyan grasped at him as he grazed his teeth against her clit.

Heat pooled low in her belly as a tight knot built inside of her. The exquisite pressure had her back arching as Bull’s mouth closed over her and gently sucked. Arrows of pleasure lanced through her body as he moved his hand to slide a finger inside of her slick center. Trevelyan bit her thumb to muffle the cries that escaped her as she felt her release building inside of her. Bull slid another finger inside of her and rasped his tongue against her clit and she broke. Her head fell back and her hips rolled against him as the orgasm whipped through her as violently as the battle against the dragon. She went limp and heard him laugh quietly as he slid her down. Trevelyan felt his hands moving and a low cry spilled from her lips as he filled her in one stroke.

“Ah. You feel amazing Kadan.” Bull murmured in her ear as her legs wrapped around his waist. He began to thrust, long and deep, inside of her as she clutched at his shoulders. The pleasure built inside her again as his hand slid between them to let his fingers brush over her. Light strokes against her sensitive nub. Bull knew she was extra sensitive after an orgasm and light strokes drove her higher. She pulled him down for a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue, and rolled her hips as he thrust into her. He groaned as her internal muscles clenched around him, causing his hands to tighten on her hips.

“Bull. Please. Harder.” She begged as her body ached for that peak. Her nails raked down his back as he pulled her closer. He groaned low against her shoulder as he slammed into her. Trevelyan cried out his name as she felt her body reaching higher. She needed something to help her over that edge. His name was a benediction on her lips as she scrambled for more purchase to give her body what it needed. His teeth closed over her shoulder in a sharp bite. The pain mixing with pleasure was exactly what she needed to fall over the edge into oblivion. His name flowed from her lips as the pleasure washed over her in waves. His hands tightened on her hips in almost bruising force as he slammed into her once more. She felt him pulse his release inside of her.

They both stood there, catching their breath and coming down from their high. She pressed her lips to his head as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. He grunted and shifted against her. “I suppose you’ll want to go to the camp?” His words were muffled against her skin, but she heard them.

“I was actually thinking of taking a dip in the water behind these ruins to clean up. Want to join me?” Trevelyan felt rather than saw the smile on his face.

“I like the way you think Kadan.” He lifted her away from the wall and she squealed as he turned towards the water behind the crumbling ruins. His intent became clear as they approached the water and she stiffened in his arms.

“Don’t you dare!” She squealed and clutched at him as he tossed her in the water. Her scream was swallowed up by the water and she burst through the surface cursing him. The water was shockingly cold. Trevelyan was already plotting revenge as she watched him laughing on the shoreline.


End file.
